A Determined Love
by stormey-by-nature
Summary: Dr Toros's fallen in love with his daughter's best friend while on holiday! R&R!
1. Poolside

A Determined Love - Poolside ******************************************************  
  
"The Blitz team is here!!!" blonde Alysia screeched bouncing up and down in excitement.  
  
"So?" Selenay said raising a dark eyebrow at her happy friend.  
  
"So? Selenay get with it, they are the most talked about zoid piloting team ever." A calm Tali said. "What rock did you hide under?"  
  
"Well. I have been quite busy with these!" Selenay reminded them pointing at the sleeping twins.  
  
"They can't have taken up all your time." Tali said acidly her short chestnut coloured waves ruffled with the breeze.  
  
"No they just take up 90% of my time." Selenay said crossly. "The only TV shows I get to watch these days is silly little children's programs like The Wiggles or G.F.  
  
"Seriously?" Alysia said pausing momentarily.  
  
"Yes. Seriously." Selenay said with a sigh.  
  
"Motherhood must be really hard." Alysia said with a frown.  
  
"Don't forget Alysia that they are not Selenay's kids." Tali said sharply.  
  
"They're not?" Alysia said with surprise.  
  
"No. They're not. Remember how I told you my sister-in-law had died of cancer?" Selenay said quietly her green eyes sad.  
  
"Yeh. Well they are hers. Karlos can't look after them with the state he's in." Selenay said with a shake of her head.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry Selenay!" Alysia said her blue eyes filling with tears. She ran and threw her arms around her friend.  
  
"S'all right Alysia. Really." Selenay said in a strangled voice.  
  
"Well. We are just gonna have to have some fun!" Alysia said her eyes sparkling with happiness.  
  
"But the twins." Selenay said doubtfully.  
  
"We'll drop them off at the crèche or ask Laslen to look after them. You know how much she adores the twins." Tali said firmly her grey eyes showing her determination.  
  
"Ok." Selenay said with a sigh outmanoeuvred.  
  
"Go get your bathers." Alysia commanded.  
  
"Ok. Ok." Selenay said holding her hands up in surrender.  
  
"So tell me about the Blitz team." Selenay said changing the subject. "Well. They have really cute guys in it. Oh. They also have a pretty girl there." Alysia said dismissively.  
  
"The reason why you like the Blitz team is because it has cute guys on it?!?" Selenay asked in a strangled tone.  
  
"O Course. But personally I prefer the girl's brother. He's in the Fluegal team." Tali said half to Alysia half to herself.  
  
"You like Leon Toros???" Alysia gasped eyes widened to the fullest extent.  
  
"Leon Toros?" Selenay asked.  
  
"Yeh. Got a problem with that?" Tali said dangerously.  
  
"I'm quite sure she doesn't." Selenay said with a frown interrupting the imminent fight by stepping between the pair. Tali eyed her appreciatively. Selenay had a diminutive stature, stunning long black hair, gorgeous green eyes, a slim muscular figure and a creamy complexion. Looks to kill for. Not that she used it to her advantage. Tali sighed wistfully looking at her self. Tall and willowy; short wavy chestnut hair; striking grey eyes. Alysia was different, a petite blond with adorable blue eyes. An angel. They made quite the trio, she thought with satisfaction.  
  
"Ready?" Selenay said interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"Yep." Tali said with a smile.  
  
"Uhuh." Alysia confirmed with a nod. -------------  
  
"Look. Its them!" Alysia hissed tugging on Selenay's arm.  
  
"Calm down." Selenay said with a laugh. "You're drawing their attention."  
  
"Oh No." Alysia wailed.  
  
Selenay laughed gently pushing her away. Selenay led them to a table near the Blitz team motioning for her friends to place their gear on the table.  
  
"Ladies." A masculine voice said smirkingly. Selenay looked the guy up and down icily turning her back on him to take off her top revealing the halter neck green bikini she wore. Alysia ignored him shooting furtive glances off towards the Blitz teams table while she stripped down to her blue string bikini. Tali shot him a cold look and told him to get lost. Then not to be outdone she stripped down to her sleek one piece. -------------  
  
"Look at them." Jamie Hermenos said with a wistful sigh.  
  
"Who?" Bit Cloud asked Jamie looking at him in surprise.  
  
"Those lovely ladies over there Bit." Leon Toros said with a smile. "I think Jamie might fancy one of them."  
  
Jamie flushed with embarrassment. "Which one Jamie?" his father asked him clapping on the back.  
  
"The black haired one." Jamie said reluctantly.  
  
Doctor Toros glanced up in time to make eye contact with her. She looked him up and down and then gave him a small smile. "She's quite attractive isn't she?" Doc said a small flush spreading over his cheeks.  
  
"Quite is not the word." Oscar Hermenos said with a laugh. Leena clouted him about the head.  
  
"What was that for?" Oscar asked her.  
  
"Stop perving on them. They don't like it, they all ready told Harry to get lost." Leena said peevishly. -------------  
  
Selenay smiled to herself. Not bad she thought.  
  
"Which one do you like Selenay?" asked Tali worriedly seeing the satisfied smile on her face.  
  
"The one playing with the zoids." Selenay said mischievously.  
  
"Selenay. That's Doctor Toros. He's like thirty something." Alysia said eyes widening.  
  
"So?" Selenay said with a toss of her hair heading towards the water.  
  
"Well. Didn't know you like older men Sel." Tali said in amusement.  
  
"There is a lot about me you don't know." Selenay said with a wink.  
  
"Oh dear. Watch out Dr Toros. Lady on a mission." Tali said teasingly.  
  
"You better believe it honey." Selenay said her eyes sparkling with mischief. -------------  
  
Leena watched them with interest. She'd never had much of an opportunity to befriend girls her own age. She sighed wistfully as the black haired girl ducked her blonde friend playfully.  
  
"What's wrong sis?" Leon said lazily watching his sister with interest. Suddenly she had the devoted attention of everybody at the table. She flushed with embarrassment.  
  
"Nothing." She mumbled. Naomi looked at her sympathetically. Leena had been confiding in her and she knew how much the girl craved for a friendship with girls her own age. She gave Leon a hard look; he just shrugged.  
  
"How about a swim Leena?" Naomi suggested delicately.  
  
"Good idea Naomi." Bit said with a smile and moved to take off his shirt.  
  
"Not you Bit, Leena." Naomi said with slight trace of annoyance. "Oh." Bit said with disappointment eyeing the girls playing in the pool.  
  
"Ok Naomi." Leena said shyly with a grateful smile. They quickly stripped down to their bathing costumes and moved out towards the water.  
  
"Do you have any idea what that was about Steve?" Oscar asked.  
  
"Wha?" Dr Toros said looking up from playing with his model Raynos and Pteras.  
  
"Don't worry." Oscar said sighing.  
  
"No Doc." Jamie said annoyed. "You're supposed to be on holiday not playing with your zoid models."  
  
"But Jamie." Doc began.  
  
"No buts. I'll be confiscating them until the end of the trip." Jamie said firmly.  
  
"Jamie." Doc said pleadingly.  
  
"No." Jamie said. "Time for a swim." -------------  
  
"Who are the girls that were with the boys?" Selenay said with a slight nod in the direction of the two girls.  
  
"Naomi Fluegall and Leena Toros. Leena Toros is Dr Toros' 19 year old daughter. She is a member of the Blitz team and owns a heavily modified Gunsniper. Naomi Fluegall is about 22 and is formed the Fluegall team and was later joined by Leon Toros. She too owns a gunsniper." Tali said in her lecturer voice.  
  
"Ok. Sorry I asked." Selenay said with a laugh. Smiling mischievously at Tali she dived under her and saw underwater towards Leena and Naomi.  
  
"What's she up to?" Alysia said with interest. -------------  
  
Selenay came up right beside Leena. Leena bit back a shriek of horror staring at the black haired woman beside her.  
  
"Hi!" Selenay said with a naughty smile.  
  
"H-h-h-hi." Leena said still trying to recover from the fright she had been given. Naomi nodded a hello to her.  
  
"I'm Selenay. My know-it-all friend over there has told me that you are Leena Toros and you are Naomi Fluegall." Selenay said casually.  
  
"Yeh. That's right." Naomi said cautiously.  
  
"Well. I was wondering if you'd like to join us for a swim and maybe got out to lunch with us afterwards?" Selenay said with a smile.  
  
Leena looked at Naomi pleadingly. "I'd love to but I can't. I have a date; but I'm quite sure Leena would love to go with you." Naomi said slowly. "Sorry to hear you can't join us Naomi. Would you like to pleasure us with your company Leena?" Selenay asked with a smile.  
  
"I'd love to." Leena said blushing.  
  
"Great!" Selenay said clapping her hands together in delight.  
  
"I'd love to stay and chat but if I do I'll be late to meet Brad." Naomi said with a smile. "Nice to meet you Selenay and I hope we get the chance to have a chat."  
  
Naomi headed off towards the edge of the pool. Selenay smiled. "Come on. Let's go." She said grabbing Leena's hands pulling her over towards Alysia and Tali.  
  
  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
This means the end of the first chapter. Tell me what you think. There's more to come. ^_^ . O course.  
  
BTW - I do not own Zoids. The character's I do own though are the lovely Selenay, Alysia and Tali. 


	2. Friends

A Determined Love - Friends ******************************************************  
  
"So Leena. I hear you're a zoid pilot." Selenay said with interest taking a small sip from her drink.  
  
"Yeh. I pilot a gunsniper." She said shyly.  
  
"Wicked. Maybe you could show us sometime." Alysia said smiling.  
  
"Sure. Are you guys zoid pilots?" Leena asked.  
  
"Nope. I make a living by creating designs for possible zoids. Lys does the shopping for the parts and Sel creates them. To actually keep ourselves in business Sel takes fighting and dance classes. Lys teaches ballet and I teach beginners how to draw." Tali said with a shrug.  
  
"Wow. Pretty busy?" Leena said.  
  
"Yeh. And Sel's also a full time Mum." Alysia said with a smile. Talia and Selenay both kicked her.  
  
"What she means is I have taken over the care of my brother's kids for him. I'm looking after them for him until he comes back for them." Selenay said with a shrug. "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anybody."  
  
"Ok." Leena said quietly.  
  
"Tell us about the Blitz team and what it's like being a pilot." Selenay said trying to draw Leena out of her shell.  
  
"Well. There's me. I pilot the gunsniper. It's pretty fun but unfortunately I'm the only girl on the team. Naomi visits from time to time but." Leena said sadly.  
  
"It gets kinda lonely doesn't it?" Selenay gently.  
  
"Yeah. Well anyway. There's Bit Cloud. He's the blonde with the green eyes he pilots the Liger Zero which is an Ulitmate X. He is one of only two that can pilot one that we know of. He's a bit dorky" Leena said with a shrug." Then there's Brad Hunter. He's the one with the blue eyes and brown hair. He's a mercenary we hired. He used to pilot a Lightning Saix but now he pilots a Shadowfox. He's pretty cool. Then there's Jamie Hermenos. He's the black haired pilot with the dark grey eyes. He pilots a Raynos. He's quiet and intelligent. He's really a sweetie."  
  
"Who were the others at the table?" Selenay said without battering an eyelid. Alysia and Tali looked at her sharply.  
  
"Leon. He's my brother. He's actually pretty decent but I don't see him much. He works with Naomi. The older black haired guy was Jamie's dad Oscar Hermenos. The other guy was my dad." Leena said with a shrug. "Your dad?" Selenay said curiously.  
  
"Yeah." Leena said unsuspectingly.  
  
"Why does he play with zoid models?" Selenay said ignoring the warning look Tali gave her.  
  
"Oh. You noticed. He likes to play battles with them. I have no idea why. My dad's a bit strange." Leena said troubled.  
  
"Not at all." Alysia said reassuringly." Sel and Tali play with zoid models in order to work out the designs for new and better zoids."  
  
"Really?" Leena asked eyes opened wide with surprise.  
  
"Yep. I sure do." Selenay said. "I guess that means your dad, Tali and I have something in common. We all like to play with model zoids."  
  
Tali gave Selenay a furious look - which she ignored.  
  
"Doing anything tonight?" Selenay asked.  
  
"Yeh. Kinda. We are having a 'family friends' session. It's where we bring our friends and have a night getting to know everybody else's friends. The family equals Blitz team. Want to come?" Leena said shyly.  
  
"I'd love to but I can't." Tali said regretfully. "Neither can Lys. I don't think Sel can either."  
  
Selenay saw the crestfallen look on Leena's face. "Don't worry. I'll come with you." She said smiling.  
  
Leena, Alysia and Tali stared at her. "What? Aren't we friends?" Selenay asked.  
  
"I'd love you to come." Leena said bashfully.  
  
"That's settled. Let's go!" Selenay said smiling. "You guys enjoy yourselves at the seminar."  
  
They rose as one, paid for their lunch and went their separate ways. Alysia and Tali to the lecture and Selenay and Leena to the trio's room to have longer talk before the family session.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
This means the end of the chapter 2 . Love to know what you think. There's more to come. ^_^ . Of course!  
  
BTW - I do not own Zoids. The character's I do own though are the lovely ladies Selenay, Alysia and Tali. 


	3. The Meeting

A Determined Love - The Meeting ******************************************************  
  
"So what do you exactly do at these meetings of yours?" Selenay asked Leena curiously watching the girl perched on her bed.  
  
"Oh. Nothing much. My brother'll interrogate you probably - he can be very protective of me. The others will just want to talk to you for a bit - know a little bit about you. And then unfortunately tonight's the night I have to stay in i.e. the family friend session. So I won't be able to go out afterwards and do anything fun." Leena said sadly.  
  
"Sounds like fun. If it gets boring we can liven it up I think." Selenay said mischievously. Leena looked in surprise at Selenay.  
  
"Liven it up?" Leena said.  
  
"Jah. Play a few tricks, a few games. I'm a master at thinking up tricks and games. I've had plenty of practice with the littlies." Selenay said bouncing up and down on Tali's bed.  
  
"Littlies?" Leena asked curiously.  
  
"The twins." Selenay said. Selenay went to the cupboard and opened it revealing the swish clothes inside.  
  
"Do I have to wear anything special?" Selenay asked with a sigh.  
  
"No. Not really." Leena said coming up behind Selenay noting the pretty clothes wistfully.  
  
"Come on. Let's try some outfits on Leena." Selenay said full of mischief.  
  
"But aren't these Tali's and Alysia's Selenay?" Leena asked.  
  
"No. These are my clothes. Alysia and Tali have the clothes in the other bedroom. It's got a couple almost triple the size. They only just fitted in all their clothes. I'll show you after we go through my cupboard." Selenay promised.  
  
"You sure have a lot of clothes." Leena said.  
  
"Have to for my job. Most of its all casual if you have a look." Selenay laughed.  
  
She began to pull out all her clothes and chucked them on the beds.  
  
"Time for some fun!" Selenay said a mischief glint evident in her eyes. -------------  
  
Leena and Selenay headed over towards the rooms reserved for the Blitz team. Selenay wore her black and green flared pants with a matching halter neck. Holding her pants in place was a pretty green belt. She wore soft black ankle boots. She had pulled her hair back into a ponytail and tied it with an attractive ribbon. Leena wore a tank top that matched her eyes - a gorgeous purple. Underneath she wore a long sleeved black shirt. She wore a pair of dark jeans, a purple belt and a pair of purple slip on shoes. Her hair flowed around her shoulders.  
  
"You look gorgeous Leena. Your Bit won't be able to take his eyes off you." Selenay said smiling.  
  
"My Bit? We're not going out." Leena said with a shake of her head.  
  
"But you like him. It's obvious Leena." Selenay said with a slight frown.  
  
"That obvious?" Leena asked depressed.  
  
"No. Most people wouldn't be able to see that. I know because I have to know how to 'read' people. I can sense that you like Bit. I think he probably receives the same feelings but I wouldn't be able to tell you until after I talk with him." Selenay said with a shrug of her shoulders.  
  
"Really?" Leena asked incredulous.  
  
"Really." Selenay said firmly. -------------  
  
Leena opened the door to the suite she shared with her father and brother. The others were already there, they all looked up. None of them had brought friends she thought with dismay. She gestured for Selenay to come in. The others stared in amazement at Leena and the black haired girl beside her.  
  
"Everybody this is my friend Selenay. Selenay that's Bit, Brad, You know Naomi, Jamie, Leon, Jamie's Dad Oscar and my Dad." Leena said pointing each one out in turn.  
  
"Nice to meet you Selenay." Brad said reaching out to shake her hand.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you to Brad." Selenay said shaking Brad's hand firmly.  
  
"Nice outfit Leena." Bit said appreciatively looking her up and down.  
  
"How much was it Leena?" Doctor Toros asked in a pained voice.  
  
"Nothing." Selenay said looking Doc in the eye.  
  
"Nothing?" he asked raising his eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing. I gave it to Leena because I don't fit into it." Selenay said firmly daring him to contradict her.  
  
"Why'd you buy it then?" Brad asked rolling his eyes. "I didn't. It was bought for me by somebody else." Selenay said with a toss of her hair.  
  
"You're giving Leena an outfit that was a gift to you?" Brad asked.  
  
"No. I needed a new outfit and I asked my friend to go out and find me one. She got it for me but I was away at the time. I couldn't hand it back after she used while I was away." Selenay said crossly.  
  
"She used it before you got the chance to? Nice friend." Brad commented.  
  
"She's a great friend thankyou. Leave her alone." Selenay said her eyes snapping dangerously. Leena looked at Brad pleadingly. He ignored her look and opened his mouth to continue the argument with Selenay; Naomi elbowed him in the ribs, all that came out was a wheeze. Leena dragged her over to sit near her dad and Leon.  
  
"So. What do you for a living Selenay?" Leon asked with interest.  
  
"I make stuff and teach." Selenay said refusing to give details outright.  
  
"Make stuff? Such as?" Leon said pryingly. The others gave her their undivided attention.  
  
"Zoids, models of zoids. Toys. Whatever I feel like at the time." Selenay said airily.  
  
"Zoids. You make zoids if you 'feel' like it?" Leon asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Yes. Got a problem with that?" Selenay asked dangerously.  
  
"No. Can you pilot a zoid?" Jamie asked.  
  
"No." Selenay said. "Why'd I want to do that?"  
  
"So you can test out the zoids you make." Brad pointed out.  
  
"I leave that to the experts." Selenay said.  
  
"Experts?" Leon said with a wince.  
  
"Yeh. They usually get a kid called Vega Obscura to test them out for me." Selenay said calmly.  
  
"Vega Obscura!?!" Bit gasped.  
  
"Yeh. That's what I said." Selenay said annoyed.  
  
"You work for the Backdraft?!?" Jamie said glaring at Leena. She looked as stunned as they did he noted.  
  
"No. People come out and check out what my friends and I have designed. They commission it. We make it for them. They test it and then pay us for the rest of it if it works." Selenay said with a shrug. "The Backdraft just happen to keep a close eye on what we do and more often than not they get us to build the zoid we've created."  
  
"Wow." Jamie said mouth agape.  
  
"That's not an attractive look Jamie." Selenay said. Jamie flushed and closed his mouth with an audible snap.  
  
"Busy? You said you teach. What exactly do you teach?" Leon asked.  
  
"I teach dance and defence classes." Selenay said eyes flashing her annoyance. "Enough with the interrogation already."  
  
Leon glared at her lost for words.  
  
"Anything else we should know about you then?" he asked angrily.  
  
"Well I spose you've just learnt that I tend to rub people up the wrong way when I first meet them. I can be very protective of my friends - that's were my skills as a defence teacher come into play as well as my verbal sparring ability." Selenay said smiling sweetly.  
  
"She's a lot of fun." Leena said remembering the fun time they'd had that afternoon. "You certainly know how to enjoy yourself."  
  
"Well when you're my age its important to think up new and exciting things to do with yourself." Selenay said eyes laughing at Leena.  
  
"Your age? Your not that much younger than me!" Leena said indignant.  
  
"What. You're older than me! That's not fair. Why's everybody always older than me!" Selenay said mocking outrage.  
  
"You mean Tali and Alysia are older than you?" Leena said in surprise.  
  
"Yes. Lys is about 19 and a ½ and Tali's 21." Selenay said pretending to be sulkily but thoroughly ruining with her laughing eyes.  
  
"How much younger than them are you then?" Leena asked.  
  
"I'm exactly 1 year younger than Lys and roughly 18 months younger than Tali." Selenay said with a sigh. "And you've told me that you're 19. That means your at least 6 moths older than me. It's not fair!"  
  
"Life's not fair." Leena said teasingly.  
  
"Don't I know it." She grumbled. ------------- "So what are we going to do?" Selenay asked Leena quietly utterly bored.  
  
"I don't know." Leena said with a sigh. "Can me and Selenay go out please?"  
  
Jamie gave Leena a disapproving look. "No Leena. You know the rules."  
  
Leena gave a sigh. It was 8:30. There was nothing to do. Selenay had been there for about an hour and half and they'd already exhausted all topics that they could think of. Selenay couldn't go back to her room until after 11 because the other girls had come back to get the keys.  
  
"Tell you what. Why don't we play truth or dare?" Selenay whispered to Leena her eyes once more mischievous. "Everybody can play.  
  
"Good idea." Leena muttered back.  
  
"Hey Guys. Lets play truth or dare." Leena said eyes sparkling. Leon looked between the two girls, Jamie and Brad looked at each other nervously, Naomi grinned in amusement, Bit looked around a bit dazed from his nap, and Doc looked a bit glum.  
  
"Everybody plays." Selenay said smiling innocently.  
  
"Good idea Selenay." Leon said. She raised an eyebrow at him he just smirked back.  
  
Leena and Selenay got up and sat themselves comfortably on the floor. The others all followed suit except for Doctor Toros. "Come on Doc." Jamie urged him to join in.  
  
"I'm quite sure you wouldn't like me to spoil your fun. I'll find something else to do." Doc said with a shake of his head.  
  
"When we said everybody we meant you too Doctor Toros." Selenay said firmly.  
  
"Call me Doc." Doctor Toros said. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes Dad." Leena said in exasperation.  
  
Doctor Toros got up and sat across from Selenay next to Jamie.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
This means the end of the third chapter. Come-on. Tell me what you think. There's a lot more fun-filled adventure to come. ^_^ . O course!  
  
BTW - I do not own Zoids. The character's I do own though are the lovely ladies Selenay, Alysia and Tali. 


	4. Games

A Determined Love - Games ******************************************************  
  
"You start Leena." Selenay said.  
  
"OK." Leena replied. "Jamie. Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Umm. Truth." Jamie said timidly.  
  
"What do you hate the most about yourself?" Leena asked him.  
  
"The Wild Eagle." Jamie said.  
  
"What?!?" Leena shrieked.  
  
"What I said." Jamie said.  
  
"Why?" Leon asked with interest.  
  
"I don't like the fact that I have an alter ego which takes over my body. After the Wild Eagle's taken control I have no knowledge of what's been going on." Jamie answered.  
  
"My turn now. Truth or Dare.Leon." Jamie enquired.  
  
"Truth." Leon responded.  
  
"Why'd you leave the Blitz team and then go and join Naomi?" Jamie asked.  
  
"I've always wanted to go out and find my ultimate zoid partner. When Bit came I realised that now I had the opportunity. So I took the opportunity and that's when I found the Red Blade Liger. I joined Naomi because you guys didn't need me." Leon said diffidently.  
  
"Oh." Leena said softly eyes misting over.  
  
"Truth or Dare. Selenay." Leon asked with a small smile.  
  
"Dare." Selenay replied instantly.  
  
"I dare you to give either Leena or Naomi a kiss." Leon said his smile getting larger.  
  
Leena and Naomi looked at him in horror. Selenay rolled her eyes. "Why's it guys always like to watch a girls get it on?"  
  
She leaned over to Leena and gave her a peck on the cheek. Leena blushed in embarrassment.  
  
"I said a kiss." Leon demanded.  
  
"I gave her a kiss. You just didn't specify what one. Too bad Leon. Truth or Dare Naomi?" Selenay said with a grin. -------------  
  
Selenay watched in amusement. The game of Truth or Dare had gotten wilder and wilder. A little bit of wine had been provided helping the silly suggestions come out. It was once again her turn.  
  
"Truth or Dare Selenay?" a drunk Bit asked.  
  
"Dare." Selenay smiled.  
  
"A dare you to ... french kiss Doc." Bit smiled delighted at his own cleverness.  
  
Selenay just stared at Bit stunned at her good fortune. "Bit maybe that's going a bit to far." Doc said nervously.  
  
Selenay looked over at him. He was blushing she thought bolts of excitement running through her.  
  
"Na. That's what she has to do." Bit said shaking his head. The others watched intently. Selenay crawled over to him. Kneeling she smiled lightly placing her hand softly against his cheek and then she lent down and kissed him passionately. His eyes opened wide and then fluttered closed enjoying the kiss. Wolf whistles from Brad and Bit made them jump apart. Her hand dropped leisurely from where it rested on his cheek. Doc blushed an even deeper shade of red, Selenay smiled happily. Leena stared astounded; Leon frowned.  
  
"Leena," he hissed. "Can I talk to you privately? Now?"  
  
She gave a look but sighed patiently and followed Leon into his bedroom. He shut the door quietly. "I think your friend likes Dad."  
  
"Of course she does, doesn't everybody?" Leena asked him crossly.  
  
"Well Leena I know exactly what Leon's hinting about." Selenay said dryly.  
  
They both jumped and turned to see Selenay standing there. She had entered the room unnoticed by the pair of them and shut the door.  
  
"You have a crush on Dad." Leon said sharply.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous Leon." Leena snapped.  
  
"He's right Leena." Selenay said blushing.  
  
"What? You mean you only wanted to be friends with me so you could get to meet Dad?" Leena asked hurt.  
  
"No. Absolutely Not!" Selenay said forcefully.  
  
"If I hadn't met you I would have asked him out tomorrow most likely." Selenay said. "But I didn't I met you. I know it looks bad Leena but you're my friend first. If you don't want me to ask out your dad then just say so and I wont."  
  
Selenay stared at her desperately wishing Leena would believe her. She'd never felt so bad in her life. She hung her head in shame. "I can understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore just please don't give up being friends with Tali and Lys." Selenay said tears filling her eyes. She ran from the room and the apartment. She ran out into the gardens. She was safe here she thought to herself.  
  
Leena stared in disbelief at the door. She couldn't believe what had just happened. The girl she had thought was her friend had admitted outright that she liked her dad a whole lot more than was normal and had run from the room crying because she thought that she, Leena, hated her for it.  
  
"Do you have her phone number?" Leon asked her calmly.  
  
"Yeh. Why?" Leena asked him.  
  
"So we can check later if she made it to her room alright." Leon said shrugging. "Let's go join the others."  
  
"No. I want to talk to Dad." Leena said.  
  
"Leena you can't tell him what she just told you." Leon hissed warningly.  
  
"Why not? He's got a right to know." Leena said.  
  
"It's not fair what she did to you but it's also not fair to tell him what she told you." Leon said impatiently.  
  
"Stay out of it Leon." Leena said furious.  
  
"No." Leon said stubbornly glaring at his sister.  
  
"What is it you want to tell me Leena?" Doc asked interrupting the silent fight. -------------  
  
"More like ask you." Leena said lightly motioning for him to close the door and sit down on the bed.  
  
"What is it then Leena?" Doc said sitting on the bed, Leena cuddled up to him.  
  
"Have you ever thought of remarrying Dad?" Leena asked him looking up into his violet eyes.  
  
"That's a tough question Leena." Doctor Toros replied his arm wrapped around his daughters shoulders. He thought of his late wife sadly but another picture slowly drifted to the front - a picture of Leena's young friend. She was gorgeous he thought to himself - physically and personality wise she was quite entertaining. He sighed wistfully and then realised embarrassed that both his kids were looking at him. He flushed. He shouldn't be thinking such things of his daughters friends he admonished himself.  
  
"Who's the lady dad?" Leon asked inquisitively.  
  
"Don't worry you to." Doc said preparing to get up.  
  
"Daad." Leena wailed. "Come on. Tell us."  
  
"It's better if you both forget about it." Doc said tightly.  
  
"Dad. We are old enough to accept the truth." Leon said impatiently.  
  
"Yeh Dad. Is she younger than me by any chance?" Leena said interpreting her father's reluctance to tell them correctly.  
  
"What? How'd you." Doc said his head snapped back in shock.  
  
"It's Selenay isn't it?" Leon said firmly remembering what had happened earlier that day at the pool. His father just looked at him hopelessly, flushing with discomfiture.  
  
"I know dad. I saw the way you looked at her at the pool today. Then you only confirmed it tonight when she kissed you and by the way you acted while we've been talking to you." Leon said.  
  
"I have really quick kids." He said ruffling Leena's hair ignoring Leon's question.  
  
"Dad. Answer the question." Leon insisted.  
  
"Yes. I do like her and I know its wrong but I can't help it." Doc said gloomily. He noticed the looks that Leena and Leon shared between them.  
  
"Would you marry her?" Leena asked.  
  
"No." Doc said firmly.  
  
"Even if you loved her you wouldn't marry her?" Leon said incredulously.  
  
"I don't love her. It's just a silly little crush." Doc said.  
  
"You didn't answer the question Dad." Leena said.  
  
Doc sighed in defeat. "Yes. I wouldn't even if I loved her."  
  
"Why?" Leena demanded.  
  
"Because one she's roughly 20 years my junior, two she'd be your step mother and she's younger than the both of you, three its not fair to your mother, and four she wouldn't feel the same." Doc said refusing to look his children in the eyes.  
  
"But Dad. What happens if we didn't care that she was younger than us?" Leena asked.  
  
"Wouldn't matter." Doc said stubbornly.  
  
"Dad. Mum would be angry if you didn't jump at the opportunity. I know Selenay likes you other people and she certainly admitted that she doesn't care about the age difference." Leon trailed off realising he'd just told his father what he'd told Leena she mustn't tell him.  
  
"What?" Doc said looking sharply at his son for the first time.  
  
"You heard Dad." Leena said.  
  
Doc got up his arm dropping from its resting place upon Leena's shoulders. He looked at both his son and his daughter and then stalked out heading for is room.  
  
"Oh. Great." Leon said with a groan throwing himself down on the bed beside Leena with disgust.  
  
"What's wrong with the Doc?" Jamie asked. "The other's have gone back to their rooms."  
  
"He's a bit upset." Leon said with a shrug.  
  
"We've got to get them together." Leena said firmly.  
  
"What?" Leon and Jamie said.  
  
"We've got to get Dad and Sel together." Leena said with determination.  
  
"Your mad." Jamie said flatly.  
  
"They both like each other. Selenay won't tell him because she doesn't want to jeopardise her friendship with Leena and dad doesn't want to because of the age diff." Leon said. "A regular soapie."  
  
"You're telling me." Jamie said with a smile. "So we are going to be the people who try and set them up are we?  
  
"You betcha." Leena said with a smile.  
  
"Look out Leena's out on the matchmaking path." Leon said teasingly.  
  
"You better believe. But first I've got to reassure Selenay that its fine with me and you have to reassure Dad that its ok with the pair of us. Then we have to set them up on a date. That's were you come in Jamie." Leena said with a smile.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this." Jamie said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Come on. It'll be fun!" Leena said. The boys shook their head apprehensively.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Hereth lyth the endeth of the fourth chapter. Telleth me what you thinkith. There's a lot more fun-filled adventure to cometh. ^_^ . O course!  
  
BTW - I do not own Zoids. The character's I do own though are the lovely ladies Selenay, Alysia and Tali. 


	5. If Only

A Determined Love - If Only. ******************************************************  
  
"I can't believe I was so stupid." Selenay said to herself quietly. A soft growl made her look up nervously - she spied her pet cat.  
  
"Oh Fang. You scared me." Selenay sighed as her beautiful black cat tried to climb into her lap.  
  
"You're too big Fang." She admonished lightly. The cat gave and flopped half on her lap and half off. Selenay eyed her pet smiling softly- the amber eyes blinked up at her. Fang was a rare breed of cat - a Palnash - a cat that was twice as big as a normal domesticated cat but smaller than the wild cats that they used as entertainment.  
  
"Your so lucky Fang. I bet you've never made such stupid mistakes as I have." Selenay said tears glistening in her eyes. "I made a new friend today but I've ruined our friendship already."  
  
Fang growled soothingly towards her mistress. "I met her father before I met her and you could say I have a kind of thing for him. Dunno why. The thing is that it looks like I only made friends with her to get at her father. Using her in other words. But the thing is I didn't. I really liked her. Alysia and Tali are best friends and the like. I really wanted somebody to call my own best friend and she seemed like the answer to my prayers but of course I've already ruined it. I know Alysia and Tali try to include me but I feel like a third wheel." Selenay said tears slowly trekked their way down her cheeks. "If only I could make it all better." -------------  
  
"Where is she?" Tali said looking in surprise at the empty bed in the room she shared with Selenay.  
  
"I don't know. It's not like Selenay to be out this late." Alysia said a frown marred her usually happy face.  
  
"She must be really enjoying herself at Leena's party thing." Tali said shrugging.  
  
There was a knock on the door. "Probably forgot her keys." Alysia said her smile back in full force. She went to the door and opened it; her eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Hi. Is Selenay there?" asked Leon Toros with a smile. Tali paled and then flushed unhappily.  
  
"No. We thought she was with you guys." Alysia said sensing the hurt feelings of her best friend.  
  
"We thought she was with you." Leena's said popping out from behind her brother.  
  
"She ran off a while ago. We thought she'd come back here and wanted to talk to her about something." A soft voice said. The speaker appeared by Leena's shoulder.  
  
"Oh. Something we should know about?" Tali said bitingly.  
  
"We just wanted to talk to her about a little incident that happened tonight." Leon said flashing a smile at Tali and Alysia.  
  
"We don't know where she is I'm sorry." Alysia said curtly. "Don't you have her mobile number? Ring her and ask."  
  
Quickly she shut the door and went to her best friends side. "If only he'd liked me instead of her." Tali said bitterly.  
  
"But she doesn't like him. She likes the other guy." Alysia said firmly. -------------  
  
"Where on earth can she be?" Leena asked Leon dialling Selenay's mobile.  
  
"Where about to find out." Leon said smiling. "The brown haired girl was quite gorgeous."  
  
"The blond wasn't that bad either." Jamie said smiling.  
  
"You guys are hopeless!" Leena exclaimed. "If only Selenay would answer her damn mobile!"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
You've read the story. Now Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BTW - I do not own Zoids. The character's I do own though are the lovely ladies Selenay, Alysia and Tali. 


	6. Matchmaking

A Determined Love - Matchmaking ******************************************************  
  
"Who'd be ringing me at this time of night?" Selenay said to Fang, her pet cat.  
  
"Hello?" Selenay said answering her phone.  
  
"Selenay?" Leena answered.  
  
"Leena?" Selenay said in surprise.  
  
"I want to talk to you. Where are you?" Leena asked nervously.  
  
"In the gardens." Selenay said shortly.  
  
"Whereabouts?" Leena asked.  
  
"The Little Hollow I showed you today." Selenay answered hope rising in her voice.  
  
"I'll meet you there soon." Leena promised hanging up the phone.  
  
"You'd better go Fang. I haven't introduced you to Leena yet and I think she'd be a bit weirded out by you. Sorry girl." Selenay said lovingly to Fang. Fang growled understandingly and quietly prowled off into the night. Selenay sat and waited for Leena to arrive. -------------  
  
"Now Leon, while I'm talking to Selenay you're to talk to dad. Got it? Jamie I want you to try and arrange an 'accidental' meeting between the two." Leena said smiling with mischief.  
  
"I want to come Leena." Jamie said with a pout.  
  
"No. Girl's only!" Leena said tossing her hair.  
  
"Girl's gossip. Why'd you want to listen to that?" Leon said ducking away from the blow Leena mimed at him.  
  
"Good point." Jamie said shrugging. "Let's go." -------------  
  
"Dad?" Leon said knocking tentatively on his father's bedroom door.  
  
"What is it Leon?" the Doc asked answering his door clad in his blue silk dressing gown. He'd been unable to sleep - all he'd been able to think about was Leena's black-haired, green-eyed friend and the kiss they had shared. He welcomed his son's interruption.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about what happened tonight." Leon said hesitantly.  
  
"Leon. Drop it." Doc said warningly.  
  
"No. I want to talk to you about it." Leon said stubbornly. -------------  
  
"Come on Selenay I know you like him." Leena said coaxingly.  
  
"He wouldn't reciprocate the feelings. I don't want to ruin our friendship Leena. It means so much to me." Selenay said eyes begging for her to understand.  
  
"But Selenay I want you to. Dad's seen some pretty awful women and I think it'd be cool if you went out with him. You're a nice person, so is he. You guys deserve each other." Leena said firmly.  
  
"But what happens if it went further then you imagined? Say you're dad and I got engaged. You'd feel a lot different then. I'd be like your future stepmother. You and Leon would both hate it." Selenay said pointedly.  
  
"But that's the thing. I want you and Dad to get engaged." Leena retorted. "As I said Dad's seen pretty awful women. Sure you'd be my stepmother - but hey who cares right? You'd be way better than any of them."  
  
"Tell you what. I'll make you a deal. If I marry your father, which I can't see happening, I'll make sure our relationship will stay as best friends. I won't try and be a 'mother' to you. I've got my brother's kids to do that to. And if I had any kids with your father I'd love it if you'd help me raise them. But I'm quite sure this won't come about." Selenay said with a shake of her head. She couldn't believe what she'd just said. Like she'd be able to marry him.  
  
"Uhuh." Leena said smirking. "Would you really keep it at best friend level - our relationship I mean."  
  
"If you want me too." Selenay said shyly.  
  
"I've never had a best friend before." Leena said bashfully.  
  
"What? You've got to be joking." Selenay looked at Leena in disbelief.  
  
"Nope." Leena replied. -------------  
  
'Hmmm. How to get them in the same room.' Jamie thought to himself. 'Strategy. That's what it comes down to. Hehe. I'd never thought I'd be creating strategies to set up Doc with a woman my own age.'  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Coolios. Finished the chapter. You've read it. Now Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BTW - I do not own Zoids. The character's I do own though are the lovely ladies Selenay, Alysia and Tali. 


	7. Ummm

A Determined Love - Ummm. ******************************************************  
  
"Hey Selenay." Leena bubbled into her phone. "Want to come out with me tonight?"  
  
Leon and Jamie made pained faces trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"Oh. Come on Sel. It won't be that long. I'm quite sure Leon and Jamie would baby-sit the twins for you. Here I'll ask them." Leena said smiling evilly at the two boys.  
  
"Leena. Absolutely not." Leon hissed.  
  
"Leon said they'd absolutely love to." Leena said her grin widening.  
  
"Are you sure? Hmmm. Maybe if the Tali and Lys wanted the two boys could give them a hand.  
  
"Wicked." Leena said laughing. "See you later."  
  
"Leena how could you?" Jamie said his voice cracked. "I don't know how to look after little kids!?!"  
  
Leon looked at Leena suspiciously. "There's something else isn't there?"  
  
"Oh. Yeah right. You and Jamie will be spending the night helping Tali and Alysia to look after the twins." Leena said mischief sparkling in her smile. "That's after you've done the honours."  
  
"Tali and Alysia?" Jamie asked curiously.  
  
"The two ladies you were eyeing off yesterday." Leena said with a sniff.  
  
The two boys suddenly grinned at each other.  
  
"And where are you going to be during the whole of this debacle? You can't be in the apartment." Leon asked pryingly.  
  
"On a date." Leena said blushing furiously.  
  
"With who?" Leon asked in delight.  
  
"None of your business." Leena said.  
  
"Come on Leena." Jamie said. -------------  
  
The doorbell rang. Leon listened as his father happily sang away to himself in the shower. The doorbell rang again. "Coming." He shouted. Leena's out and I'm about to go. How perfect can you get?  
  
Leon opened the door and saw Selenay. His eyes opened wide. "C-c-come in." Leon said letting his eyes wander over her. She wore black knee high boots, a short black and green patterned skirt, a black and green patterned boob tube. Her hair had been pulled back into another ponytail. She looked absolutely gorgeous. 'Dad's not going to know what hit him' he thought to himself smugly.  
  
"Thank you Leon. Where's Leena?" Selenay asked with interest.  
  
"In her room. Here I'll show you where it is." Leon said smiling to himself. Quickly he took her to a familiar door. He opened it and pushed her inside. "I think she must be in the shower. Just sit somewhere till she gets out. She knows you're here."  
  
Quickly he shut the door behind him and locked it. 'That should keep them in there.' He gathered the keys, locked the door and headed for Jamie's apartment. -------------  
  
'Nice room Leena's got here' Selenay thought. Gingerly she sat on the edge of the queen size bed. She looked around the room with curiosity. She didn't hear the bathroom door opening; but she heard the gasp of surprise. "Hey Leena." She turned around the words dieing on her lips.  
  
"What are you doing in my bedroom?" Doc asked not sure whether to be angry or embarrassed.  
  
"Leon told me this was Leena's room." Selenay said eyes opened wide in terror. Quickly she fled to the door and tried to open it.  
  
"It's locked." The both said simultaneously. Selenay sank back against the door closing her eyes in shock. Doc let his eyes roam over her. She felt his eyes on her and opened them to look at him. Her breath quickened at the sight of him dressed only in a towel.  
  
'I can't believe this! I'm attracted to a girl half my age.' He thought to himself furiously.  
  
'I can't believe it. I'm fantasising about him already'. She thought to herself in disgust.  
  
"Umm. Why don't you sit down?" Doc asked gently patting a spot beside him. 'I'll have to keep a tight rein on my control.' He thought to himself ruefully wincing at the state of his arousal.  
  
'Oh god. What am I going to do? He's not making a move on me is he?' she thought her thoughts running in circles. Slowly she crossed the room to perch herself on the bed next to him.  
  
"I'm sorry. My kids must have done this. They were quite insistent that I talk to you." Doc said softly watching her out of the corner of his eyes.  
  
"About what Doc?" Selenay said looking at him.  
  
"Ummm. Nothing much." Doc said flushing.  
  
"Nothing huh?" Selenay asked slipping into her defensive tart-answer mode.  
  
"Yes. So why were you here?" Doc asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"I was supposed to go out with Leena tonight." Selenay said with an uneasy shrug. "I gather that's not happening anytime soon."  
  
"But Leena has a date with tonight. Why would she invite you over if she's going to." Doc trailed off as he realised. She looked at him curiously.  
  
'Damn them.' he thought angrily.  
  
'Oh my God. They are trying to set us up.' She thought wildly.  
  
"Can't disappoint them can we?" she purred looking at Doc.  
  
"Sorry. Come again?" Doc said looking nervously at her.  
  
"Well they've gone to all this effort to get us together. We shouldn't disappoint them." Selenay said hesitantly running her hand lightly over Doc's arm.  
  
Doc bit back a yelp of surprise. "Selenay you don't know what you are doing."  
  
"Your wrong I do. I've been wanting this since I first met you." She said looking him directly in the eye as she said it.  
  
"You're too young." He whispered shocked.  
  
"I've dated men older than you." She said quietly.  
  
"Selenay. I'm not sure." he trailed off as a pair of green eyes looked him directly. She had straddled him her knees resting comfortably against his hips. Slowly she pulled him into a kiss.  
  
"I know what I'm doing Steve. Just drop your reservations. I want this as much as you do." She whispered. He looked into the pool of green and saw pleading. Slowly he smiled and pulled her into his warm embrace and began to kiss her with passion.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Whassup People's? What do you think?  
  
BTW - I do not own Zoids. The character's I do own though are the lovely ladies Selenay, Alysia and Tali. 


	8. Well,Well,Well

A Determined Love - Well, Well, Well ******************************************************  
  
"Dad and Sel are probably going to kill us." Leena said giggling. Bit looked confused.  
  
"What do you mean Doc's gonna kill us. What've I done?" he said shaking his head in his confusion.  
  
"Nothing Bit." Jamie said from across the room. Bit looked at his flatmate strangely. Leon and Jamie sat on his bed grinning evilly at one another. Leena was pottering in the kitchen snickering to herself.  
  
"Then why's he gonna kill us?" Bit demanded glaring at Jamie.  
  
"Because I locked Selenay and Dad in the same room." Leon said shrugging his shoulders at Bit. "Nothing major."  
  
"Nothing major. You locked them in his bedroom." Jamie said gasping as Leon elbowed him hard in his side.  
  
"You what?!?" Leena shrieked. "You didn't tell me you had locked them in the bedroom together. What are you? Insane?"  
  
"Calm down. They wouldn't have done anything." Leon said watching his sister warily.  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure." Leena snapped. "You'd better go an unlock the door so Sel can get out. I just hope they didn't go too far."  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Bit demanded crossly.  
  
"Urmm. Nothing much Bit." Jamie said smiling at him innocently.  
  
"Jamie we can tell him." Leena said with a shrug.  
  
"But you can't tell us?" Brad's offended voice floated in through the door.  
  
"Of course we can. You just weren't there at the time." Leena said weakly. 'Great it's all gonna come out now.'  
  
"I'll just go unlock the door." Leon said ignoring the enquiring glance of his teammate.  
  
"Well. Here's what's happened." Leena began to explain.  
  
-------------  
  
"Dad wouldn't go any further than talking to her." He muttered to himself unlocking the door of the apartment he shared with his father and sister. Shutting the door she strode over to unlock the door of his Dad's room. He opened the door smiling - his smile froze at the scene he saw in front of him. His father lay there peacefully sleeping; wrapped in his arms lay an equally peaceful Selenay. Covering them was a light sheet. Her clothes littered the room - obviously thrown there in the heat of the moment; his father's towel lay on the end of the bed.  
  
"Oh my God." A pale Leon quickly closed the door. He hurriedly left the apartment locking the front door behind him.  
  
"Back so soon. I would have thought Dad'd be chewing you out." Leena said laughing. Her laugh died when she saw the shocked look on her brother's face.  
  
"What's wrong Leon?" Naomi said noticing also her pale face teammate.  
  
"D-dad and Selenay are out cold." Leon said quietly.  
  
"What? At this time.Oh well it is 2:13." Leena said looking at her watch.  
  
"I think it's more than that judging by the look of horror on his face." Brad said with a smirk. "Come now. What's wrong Leon?"  
  
"D-dad and S-selenay are in a rather compromising position in Dad's bed." He said weakly.  
  
"What!?! Dad slept with her?" Leena yelped.  
  
"I think so." Leon said with a wince.  
  
"How could he resist her? She's absolutely gorgeous." Bit said with a dreamy sigh. Leena belted him around the head glaring at him warningly.  
  
"I didn't think it'd go that far." Jamie said reflectively. " I don't think any of us did."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
What chew think?  
  
BTW - I do not own Zoids. The character's I do own though are the lovely ladies Selenay, Alysia and Tali. 


	9. Outcomes

A Determined Love - Outcomes ******************************************************  
  
Selenay moaned lightly as she began to wake. A movement beside her caught her attention. 'Where am I?' she thought to herself groggily. Something brushed up against her - she woke up with a start. Two arms held her in a close embrace.  
  
'Two arms?' she thought trying to piece together what had happened. Vaguely she remembered nothing but being happy for the first time in many years. She turned in the arms that held her and came face to face with the man she had begun to fall in love with. 'Oh God.' She thought as she looked into his violet coloured eyes.  
  
"You're awake." He said softly looking away shyly.  
  
"Mmmm. Get a good night's sleep?" she asked bashfully.  
  
"Mmmm." He said quietly refusing to look at her. Reluctantly he released her from his warm embrace sitting up. Selenay frowned lightly and delicately slipped her arms around his strong neck.  
  
"What's wrong? Did you regret what happened?" she asked afraid.  
  
-------------  
  
"Do you regret what happened?" Jamie asked the long - faced Leon.  
  
"I don't know what to think." Leena said still stunned.  
  
"Weren't you the one saying you wanted her to marry Dad?" Leon asked her irritably.  
  
"Yeah. I just didn't think that - " Leena trailed off.  
  
"What that they'd go that far?" Jamie asked her.  
  
"Mmmm." Leon said staring off into space. "I don't want another mother - especially one that's going to be younger than me."  
  
"She promised not to." Leena said uncomfortably.  
  
"Promised not to what?" Leon said looking at his sister sharply. "You talked to her about marrying Dad?"  
  
"Yeah. She promised that she wouldn't be a mother to either of us. She wants to purely to keep it as friends." Leena said shifting uneasily under her brothers piercing stare.  
  
"Leena. They get married and she'll legally be our mother. What makes you think she'll keep her promise to you." Leon said stubbornly.  
  
"Because I know she wouldn't. Just because you don't like her it doesn't mean you have to make Dad's life miserable. That's not fair to him especially after all the trouble he's been through with those horrible women." Leena said angry at his insinuation.  
  
"Believe me Leena I want Dad to be find someone to be happy with. But I don't feel comfortable with the thought of Selenay being the one who'll take Mum's place." Leon said quietly.  
  
"She'll never take you mum's place. Just like he will never take the place of her fiancé. I know for a fact that Sel would never try to take on the role of mother for that pair of you. She's got enough on her plate with looking after her brother's twin sons." Tali's voice cut through the heavy silence.  
  
"What?" Leon said looking at her confused. Leena and Jamie both focused on her.  
  
"She had a fiancé?" Leena said stunned.  
  
"Yes. He died about four or five years ago in an unsanctioned zoid battle. It was hushed up. She was devastated. She only started dating about 18 months ago." Tali said quietly going over to Leena and giving the stunned girl a hug.  
  
"Why didn't she tell me?" Leena said hurt.  
  
"She never speaks about it. It hurts her to think about it. She had never told anyone - she doesn't want their pity. I shouldn't have told you but I believe it's essential. I think the relationship is going to get serious. She'll most probably tell Doc and you two before it goes deeper." Tali said gently.  
  
"Really?" Leena said looking at Tali seriously.  
  
"Yes. By the way. Don't tell her anything. She'll most probably go into detail about what has happened. Ok?" Tali said equally serious.  
  
-------------  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this last night?" Doc asked her quietly.  
  
"I wouldn't have been able to." Selenay said tears glistening in her eyes.  
  
"Why?" Doc asked.  
  
"Would you have been able to tell me about your wife last night?" Selenay said evasively.  
  
"No." Doc said understanding dawning in his eyes.  
  
"See. I wouldn't have been able to tell you about him." She said quietly looking out the window.  
  
"I'm glad you told me." Doc said quietly.  
  
"Really?" she said looking at him.  
  
"Doesn't make me love you - did I just say that?" Doc asked in shock.  
  
"I feel it to. But it's different from the love I shared with him." Selenay said looking him in the eyes.  
  
"It's different from the love I shared with Telia." Doc said softly stroking Selenay's long black hair.  
  
"I can't believe this - " Selenay said leaning into his strokes. "I never thought that me of all people would be able to fall in love with somebody so different than - "  
  
"I know what you mean. You are opposite to Telia that's for sure." He said with a light laugh.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
End of this chapter. A bit weird I know but I'm trying to get it started off again. Just bear with me.  
  
BTW- I do not own anything to do with the original zoids storylines and do not claim to otherwise. 


	10. Strain

A Determined Love - Strain ******************************************************  
  
An exhausted Selenay returned to the rooms she shared with her two friends.  
  
"So what have you been up to Sel?" Tali asked mischievously. "You never turned up. The twins think you were out on a walk."  
  
"Been busy." Selenay said shortly.  
  
"Mmmm. So Leon told me. So have you told him about what happened." Tali said watching her friend worried.  
  
"Yeah. Now all I have to do is tell Leena and Leon." Selenay said eyes reflecting a distant pain.  
  
"Want some company?" Tali said gently.  
  
"Na. Where are the twins?" Selenay said turning to go through her wardrobe.  
  
"Alysia took them out to play." Tali said quietly.  
  
"Sorry about leaving them with you guys so much. End of today I should be able to look after them and you guys can have some fun." Selenay said quietly leaning her head against the door of the wardrobe.  
  
"Sel! The reason why we came here was to give you a holiday. The doctor ordered it and we are complying with his orders. Since the accident all you've ever done is work, work, work and stress, stress, stress. It's time to slow down and look at what you are doing. I know your brother's been mourning Xenallia's death but if you ask me two years is a mighty long time to mourn. When was the last time you heard from him? For God's sake the twins aren't even her kids!" Tali said crossly.  
  
"It's been 6 months since I - What? What do you mean the twins aren't even her kids?" Selenay asked looking up.  
  
"Their not Xenallia's. Their mine." Tali said quietly watching Selenay's shocked face. "I didn't want to have them but I didn't want to get rid of them. Tam wanted them so I agreed to let him and Xenallia raise them. They had been married two months when I found out. By that time Xenallia had also found out she had cancer and also couldn't have children. We had a talk and worked out that the arrangement of Xenallia being their mother in my place was a better arrangement. When you got saddled with twins I felt really bad - I felt so guilty and felt too ashamed to tell you. I watched you raise the twins and I realised I'd never be able to do what you have done with them. I'm sorry Sel. I have basically ruined your life. Please forgive me."  
  
Selenay just stared pale faced at Tali. Now she knew why Taman hadn't been fussed or worried if the kid's would contract the cancer or the severe case of diabetes that Xenallia had had. Quickly she walked off to the shower to think over what had been said. 'This is going to be one long day.'  
  
-------------  
  
"Sel! Come in." Leena said her smile a tad strained.  
  
"Thanks Leena. Is Leon here?" Selenay said her mask slipping.  
  
"Yep. Over here. Why'd you want to talk to us?" Leon said from a comfortable spot on the couch. Selenay seated herself before beginning to speak.  
  
"Leena. Leon. The reason I wanted to talk to you was because I feel I need to tell you of my late fiancé Damar. We were to be married 2 years ago. He died not long after the engagement. But first let me tell you about him - he was tall. 6'4 ½ in fact. He had medium brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. He was quite muscular. He had quite the temper when it was unleashed. He was quite a social butterfly, He was an all rounder - smart, sporty and you get the picture. He was very outgoing - never afraid to say what was on his mind. He was 5 years older than me when we were engaged. Damar was also a zoid pilot for the Republic army. He piloted a heavily modified Shield Liger. About 4 years ago he was asked to go on a mission. I asked him not to go because he was supposed to go with me to an event - I can't remember what now. But the main thing is we had a colossal fight about it - he went and was killed. We loved each other very much. But what I'm trying to say is that I'm falling in love with your father and I -"Selenay said.  
  
"Selenay!" a voice snapped angrily. The trio turned to see an angry Alysia glaring at Selenay.  
  
"Yes Alysia?" Selenay asked realising her head was beginning to ache severely, which meant she was about to have a blood nose.  
  
"How could you do that to Tali? She's devastated and inconsolable. Apologise at once." Alysia demanded. Selenay looked at Alysia dully.  
  
"Sel?" Leena said looking at the trembling Selenay. A trickle of blood slowly slid down her face.  
  
"Selenay?" Alysia said moving anxiously towards her friend.  
  
Selenay snapped out of her stupor, got up and fled.  
  
"Oh God. I've gotta find Sel but I've got to look after the twins and Tali." Alysia muttered to herself trying to think.  
  
"I'll help you find Sel. Leon could look after the twins again with Jamie's help. They know how to look after them better than I would. I'm sure Leon could help comfort Tali." Leena intervened.  
  
"What. Ummm. Great idea Leena! Leon please go to the twins. They're in our room. Leena have you got a mobile?" Alysia asked turning her attention to Leena when Leon had left the room hurriedly.  
  
"Yeah. Why?" Leena asked curiously.  
  
"Because we are going to need to call an ambulance when we find her. The blood nose means her life can be in danger if we can't find her quickly." Alysia said anxiously.  
  
"What?" Leena said startled.  
  
"All the stress she's had over the past 3 or 4 years has caused a great strain on her body. The doctor ordered us to make sure she went on holiday so as to relieve the strain and stress. Obviously it hasn't worked one iota." Alysia uttered to Leena absentmindedly.  
  
"What are we waiting for then?" Leena asked her impatiently.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
End of this chapter. You'll probably think this one is real weird but anyway.  
  
BTW- I do not own anything to do with the original zoids storylines and do not claim to otherwise. 


End file.
